Uncertain
by JustaFallacy
Summary: Andrea is a wizard in training, and is about to become a member of the White Council. Lady Galadriel has seen her future and knows that it holds greatness. Only a slight problem, she failed to tell Andrea how she succeeds. Now, she must travel along with the company of Thorin Oakenshield to complete her final test to become someone history will never forget.
1. Prologue

**Hello there peoples! This is my first Tolkien story, so don't flip out on me if something isn't written correctly. I'd really appreciate followers and reviews. I hope you enjoy!**

"Is there anything I can get you, Master Dwarf?" The waitress waiting on Thorin asked.

"A tankard of ale, and some seed cake," the dwarf prince answered. As the waitress walked off, Thorin lit his pipe and began to inhale its smoke. He was happily incorrect at the thought of his tobacco pouch being soaked through by the cold rain that pillaged the area. When his food and drink came, he abruptly abandoned his pipe and began to eat. He was famished after his long and unsuccessful search through Dunland. There were rumors that had spread of his father being sighted near the area. Thorin, naturally, went looking with no prevail. Now thinking about it, he wondered why he had even bothered to look. It wasn't as if he and his father had any close relationship. The fact was that Thorin was afraid to take the throne if his father was in fact dead. He knew that he would be a good king, and rule fairly when the day came for him to do so, but he wondered what repercussions would occur if he made the wrong choice.

Much to his disappointment, he felt the sensation that he knew all too well. The dwarf was being watched. Thorin ignored it at first, seeing that it was only a girl. He presumed that she had never seen a dwarf before, much like most of the townspeople. She then left in a flash, as if she wasn't even there. The feeling, however, did not come to pass. He looked to his right to see a bald man with a glassy-white eye staring him down. When he looked to his left, he saw a tall shagged man doing the same thing.

As the two men stood up slowly, Thorin reached for his sword and tightly gripped the handle. Had the men come any closer, he would have removed it from its sheath. They didn't, however, when a tall, old man and a young girl sat across from him.

"Mind if we join you?" The old man asked politely. He simply nodded to the duo, seeing that their presence had caused the two men to leave the pub. The old man had long grey hair and a beard to match. He also wore grey robes and carried a long, wooden staff with a blue gem-like object embedded in its knarled top. Though the dwarf had never seen the man before in all of his years, he knew exactly who this man was. "I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." The wizard then gave Thorin the friendliest of smiles.

"I know who you are," the dwarf said forthrightly. He then turned to the young girl who sat next to the wizard. "However, I do not have the pleasure of knowing the young girl in your company." Thorin politely spoke. He didn't want to insult the girl in case she was someone of utmost importance, however, he recognized her as the girl he saw staring at him from across the room. The girl had blonde-brown curls accompanied with a stunning set of blue-green eyes. Her face, though not striking to his taste, had a sort of glow to it. She wasn't very muscular, yet she wasn't dainty. She struck Thorin as, otherworldly, like nothing he had ever seen before. This girl appeared to be very young as well. Only about eighteen in the years of a man.

"Oh, my apologies. This is my apprentice, Andrea," Gandalf responded. The girl looked at Thorin and nodded out of respect.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Thorin Oakensheild," the girl greeted politely. This made his blood turn cold. How did she know who he was? He looked at the wizard to see that he had known whom he was from the very moment he sat down.

"How was I discovered?" Thorin pressed.

"Your sheaths sword is stained with orcs blood, only this particular orc's blood has turned a black color. Normal orcs blood will age to a mud color, like a humans. However, only one orc is known to have blood to stain like the one on your sheath." Andrea's knowledge was pouring out of her mouth like a river. How this young girl could possibly know any of this was beyond him. Her eyes pierced his as she continued. "You do know of the orc I speak of, correct. The Gundabad orc, the defiler." Thorin gulped. This was impossible. The dwarf himself had not known all the facts himself, and here a girl was telling him about it.

"How is this possible? No man alive today has lived that long to understand what she knows. Not even you, Gandalf." Thorin demanded. Gandalf, chuckled at his question. Andrea did her best to compose herself, and bit her knuckle to prevent herself from laughing.

"Ignoring your comment on my age, you are mistaken. Andrea nor I are humans, dwarves, or elves. We are Maia, spirits who serve the great Valar by assisting the people of Middle Earth. I have in fact been on this earth since _before_ the dwarves of Erebor tried to take back the lost mines of Moria, thank you very much. My acquaintance, however has not been. Yet she was at the scene in spirit so that she could gain knowledge and wisdom. This is why she knows so much of your swords foes and whom it has slaughtered or disarmed." The two in Thorin's company looked at each other as if he was an oaf, which he was not pleased about. "But, I digress. The real question here is, what brings the great Thorin Oakensheild to Bree?"


	2. Expectations

**Andrea's POV**

**Stop...flashback time!**

_ "__Andrea, you're early my dear," Gandalf smiled as he smoked his pipe. This was the very first time that the young Maia was meeting her mentor for training. She was told to meet the old man on the outskirts of Rivendell. It was quite beautiful, with all the trees canopying over their heads, just allowing the light to shine through its thick leaves. She sighed, such simple sights to a normal person were a work of art to the girl. She looked up to her mentor and gave him a giant grin._

_"__A wizard is never late, nor are they early. They arrive preciously when they mean to," the young girl replied. The old wizard chuckled at the girl's optimism._

_"__But you are not a wizard yet, are you Andrea?" The old wizard asked. Andrea was slightly shocked by his comment. It was he who taught her such a statement when she was simply a child. "When you earn your orb of power, rosula, you may arrive when you please. However, when you are to meet me, I would like you to be preciously on time, do you understand?"_

_"__Yes sir," Andrea answered._

_"__Not to worry my dear. Your training will go by in a flash," Gandalf told the girl. She looked at him with a look that translated to, really? "I'm very serious. Your training is only to last the maximum of two years, and the council even requests you to be there at the next meeting which will be Valar knows how soon." Andrea just looked at the wizard with her mouth gaping._

_"__To-to-two years? That's not even half of the amount of time that you yourself spent in training with Saruman!" Andrea exclaimed heatedly._

_"__I am aware of this, however, a true wizard is prepared for whatever life throws at them and is still able to get the job done. If I didn't believe you could have done this, I would have requested another to become my apprentice. Do you think you are up to the challenge, rosula?" The girl sighed, she has coveted the chance to help Middle-Earth since she was small, but she could help but wonder if she couldn't help those who needed her._

_"__I do," she answered softly._

_"__Well that settles it then! Off we go then." For an older fellow like Gandalf, he sure knew how to walk fast._

_"__Off to where?"_

_"__Why Rivendell of course!" Gandalf exclaimed as if his intentions were as clear as the blue sky above them._

_"__Well, I assumed that. But, why?"_

_"__To see Lord Elrond and the rest of the council. It is quite fortunate that you arrived early, or we will have never been able to make it to the meeting on time!" Andrea gasped quietly. A council meeting? She was expected to be at a council meeting? Gandalf noticed the color draining from her face through nervousness and calmed her down. "Do not fret, rosula. The meeting is about the position you shall play in aiding Middle-Earth. They wanted to see you and your personality prior to you having any instructional training. This way, they can look at you for who you really are." This didn't help much in calming her down, but she was able to loosen her fists._

**_Time Skip_**

_"__Welcome Andrea. Your arrival has been long awaited." Lord Elrond stood at the front gates along with several guard's surrounding him. Andrea bowed her head towards the Lord._

_"__I do apologize if we are late, my lord. I was completely unaware of this meeting," Andrea politely spoke. She was doing a very poor job at keeping herself held together. She was in the presence of Lord Elrond, and he was addressing her as an equal to himself. "This must be a dream," she thought, one that she didn't want to wake from. Lord Elrond looked at her and smiled._

_"__No need to apologize Andrea. You are not late, however, we've all been very anxious to meet you at last." Lord Elrond then bowed to her. Andrea smiled ear to ear. To think that a Lord was bowing to her of all people!_

_The trio walked through numerous hallways, stairs, and terraces until finally they reached the meeting. The first person that caught Andrea's eye was Sauman, who was pacing side to side in front of a table. He had stopped only a moment to look at her. His cold, dark eyes looked at her with no emotion. She wondered if this was a good or a bad thing. He looked away when a voice called out._

_"__Saruman, stop glaring at the girl. After all, this is only the first time she has met any of us." Andrea fixed her eyes on the very person who spoke. Lady Galadriel herself. She was more beautiful than Andrea ever could have imagined. Lady Galadriel smiled at her with warm eyes, and spoke into her mind. "_Welcome Andrea, to the White Council._" Though the voice had startled her, she couldn't help but smile. She knew the polite thing to do was to answer back. She had learned only a short while before her arrival to Middle-Earth how to communicate with people through their thoughts._

_"_It is an honor for you to have me here, my lady_," she responded._

_"__I would like to speak to Andrea alone, if you please." Lady Galadriel looked towards Lord Elrond and the two wizards. The three of them nodded and left the room, leaving the two women alone on the terrace._

_"__I am very pleased to have another woman to assist the council," Lady Galadriel spoke aloud. She then looked back at Andrea and spoke. "The men in this council can be very hard to control by myself alone. However, with you here to help, I believe they will pose to be no problem for the two of us." This made Andrea give a lighthearted giggle._

_"__I do think that that could that accomplished, my lady," she laughed._

_"__When your training is completed, you no longer should call me, 'my lady', for you shall be called that too." This information stunned the girl._

_"__So, even Lord Elrond and Saruman will call me…"_

_"__Lady Andrea," Galadriel finished for her. This piece of news shocked Andrea, but made her grow even more excited. "I thought you ought to know why you were chosen to be a member of this council."_

_"__Well, now that you mention this, my lady, I would like to know."_

_"__The council has been with its same members for hundreds of years, and we have had the same opinions. Tell me, my dear. How long do you think a council would last when we all know what each other would say about pressing issues?"_

_"__Not very long my lady," she answered._

_"__Preciously why we chose you. Not only did we need a new face and opinion, but someone younger too. Someone who wouldn't let old grudges get ahold of them and affect their decisions." Lady Galadriel walked a little closer to her._

_"__You also have more purpose to me then to the rest of the council, for I have a special purpose for you and Middle-Earth."_

_"__And what would that be, my lady?"_

_"__We two shall be the greatest women in the history of Middle-Earth. I have foreseen it." Andrea could not help but drop her jaw at this revelation. Could this really be true, or was this truly a dream. _

_"__My lady, what and how will I help the people of Middle-Earth? I haven't even been told what my expertice will be yet."_

_"__When the time is correct, Gandalf will tell you. You will have several ways to help the world. When you have proved yourself of a certain task, Valar will send you a message declaring it to be so."_

_"__Do you know what that sign is, my lady?" Andrea asked with anticipation._

_"__Of course. Valar will send a goldfinch as a signal, and then he will speak into your mind saying what you shall now patron." Answered the lady. "Come, follow me." And that's what she did. The two of them walked over to a water basin and stood by it. "Look into the basin. This will allow you to see things of the past, present, and things that have yet to come." _

_The first thing that Andrea saw was the great kingdom of Erebor surrounded by fire. This without a doubt was when the dragon Smaug had taken the dwarven city. Next she saw a creature with curly blonde-brown hair with hairy feet. He was extremely short. When the image faded she was greeted with the sight of four others creatures of the same kin. Next, she was looking upon three females. Two were elves. One had red hair and an angular face, while the other had dark hair and an ivory complexion. The third girl was a human with blond hair. When the three faded away they were replaced by a green leave pin with a silver fasten. Andrea then saw another elf, only he was male. He had blond hair and blue eyes that were so dark that they almost looked black. He had a quiver on his back and a bow in his hand. He smiled to her, as if he could see her. Then, she saw a battlefield, and another, and another, flashing in front of her eyes. Then, Andrea saw something so fearsome that her blood turned cold just by seeing it. It was an eye. A great, fiery eye with a black slit for an iris. And when she looked closely at that iris, she saw a man whom she unfortunately recognized. Saron._

_She torn herself away from the basin to see Lady Galadriel's face full of confusion and fear._

_"__My lady? Why would I see such a horrible thing," she asked. Lady Galadriel turned to face her._

_"__I believe, my dear, that it is a warning. We shall keep this between the two of us, and if anything begins to happen, we shall know when to tell the rest of the council." The two of them stepped away from the basin and moved towards the table. They then both sat down and stayed in silence until Andrea spoke up._

_"__Who were the faces I saw in the basin?" She asked with curiosity._

_"__Those were people who you will encounter throughout your lifetime. This usually means that they become something important to you." Andrea nodded in understanding._

_"__And, the small creatures. What species are they?"_

_"__The half-lings are called Hobbits, and they are unknown to most who roam this earth." Lady Galadriel responded._

_The two remained in silence for a minute more before Lady Galadriel stood up and began to leave._

_"__Should I follow you, my lady?" Andrea asked._

_"__No, remain here, while I talk to the others for a moment alone." Lady Galadriel smiled and said almost jokingly, "They're probably off their rockers after being left alone for so long." Andrea laughed quietly as she was left alone. As silence crept upon her, she thought about what she was old in greater detail. Was she really going to be one of the most well-known women in Middle-Earth's history? It was all so hard to believe. Though now what had excited her only moments ago made her terrified. She was being placed on such a high pedestal. Could she do this? Was she capable of it all? These were questions that she didn't know the answers to, and she knew that no one would be able to tell her differently. _

**Hope you guys liked chapter two! Please review the story and follow it. I would really appreciate feedback! **


	3. Introductions

Andrea was quite nervous on this particular evening. Tonight was the very first night of her test. In order to pass the test, she had to help Thorin and his company take back Erebor from the evil dragon Smaug. If she passed, no, _when _she passed the test, she would become a member of the White Council, and be an able person to help those in middle-earth. Only there was a slight issue, which was that she had no idea if she would please Valar, or the council. They all held her up to such a high value to the world, and yet Andrea had never looked at herself as a special person before. She knew that she would be of great purpose one day. Only, she never knew that her purpose was so large.

Her test would begin when she met the rest of the company in Bag End. Bag End was located in Hobbiton, which was in the Shire. There she would meet the company and Gandalf. Andrea had been instructed to arrive prior to himself, but well after sunset. So she went on walking, until she was almost shot by an arrow.

After Andrea let at a little squeal, she stopped dead in her tracks to compose herself. She wanted to know just who had almost killed her.

"Who goes there?" A voice called out. When she turned in the direction of the voice, she saw two dwarves. One had dark hair and stubble where his beard should be, while the other had blonde hair in several braids. They both appeared to be quite young for dwarves. Andrea then noticed that it was the brown haired one who had nearly killed her, for he was carrying a loaded bow pointed at her. The blonde dwarf had a sword pulled out and had it in a defensive position. This would have offended Andrea, had she not have drawn her sword as well.

"Who asks!" Andrea exclaimed. When the two dwarves caught sight of her as they emerged from the bushes, they looked dreadfully guilty, especially the one with the arrows.

"OH! You're a girl!" The blonde one exclaimed as he put his sword back into its sheath.

"Does this mean that I'm no longer a threat? Just because I'm a woman?" Andrea pressed.

"No, no, no! Well, actually, a little bit." The blonde one responded.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, my lady. I thought you were following us while we're on our way to Hobbiton!" The dark haired one apologized. His revelation of where the two were going earned him a smack on the back of his head by the other dwarf.

"We were to tell no one of our plan!" The blonde one exclaimed. Andrea thought for a moment. After all, she was on her way to Hobbiton herself. In fact, she was to meet Thorin Oakensheild and his company of _dwarves _at Bag End.

"You two wouldn't happen to be heading for Bag End, would you?" Andrea asked.

"No," said the blonde.

"Yes," said the brunette.

"Well, you're in luck aren't you?" Andrea laughed.

"And why is that?" the blonde one asked.

"My name is Andrea, or that is what I'm called around here. I'm on my way to Bag End myself for the meeting." Then, she watched the dwarves faces fill with relief, confusion, and surprise.

"Oh, alright then!" The blonde one said with a sigh. "Fili," he said

"And Kili," said the other.

"At your service," they said in unison.

"Care to walk with us?" Kili asked. Andrea nodded in response, and began to walk with the duo.

As they made their way, they were talking about each other and laughing a great deal. Andrea thought that she had just made two friends for a very long time.

"So, you said that you are called Andrea here. Correct?" Fili asked.

"Yes, that's true," she responded.

"Well, what are you called anywhere but here?" His question was innocent, yet shocking that anyone would care about such a thing. Andrea looked to see Kili wondering the same thing.

"Well, I was born with the name Sarafina," she answered.

"Very pretty, both of your names." Fili replied.

"Can we call you Sarafina? Just us, I mean." Kili asked.

"It would be something that would keep us close together, you know. I mean, Kili and I are the youngest in the group except for you perhaps."

Andrea thought about this, and finally agreed.

When the trio arrived at Bag End, Fili knocked on the door. It was opened by a small creature with hairy feet and curly hair, who didn't look very pleased to see them at his front door. She then remembered Lady Galadriel and Gandalf telling her that these creatures where called Hobbits.

"Fili, and Kili, at you service." The brothers then bowed after they made their introduction.

"You must be Mister Boggins," Kili spoke up.

"NOPE!" The hobbit exclaimed. "You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." As he slammed the door Kili stuck is foot to stop it.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked.

"No one told us," Fili chimed in.

"What? No, nothings been cancelled," answered the hobbit.

"Well, that's a relief," Kili replied and stepped inside before the hobbit could stop him. Fili entered next with his head held high. He then threw his weapons towards the hobbit, almost sending him to the floor from the weight.

"Careful with these. I just had 'em sharpened." The hobbit looked at the two in shock as they were swept off into the dining room with the other two dwarves.

Andrea took the weapons out of his wobbling arms and placed them on a nearby chair. "Here, I'll help you with those."

"Thank you Miss…"

"Andrea," she finished.

"Well, hello then Miss Andrea. My name is Bilbo Baggins." She studied the hobbit for a moment. He looked so familiar, and so was facial expression. Then she remembered the faces that she saw in the water basin. Bilbo was the first hobbit she saw in the basin. Her blood turned cold and she felt like she needed to sit down. Then she remembered that Lady Galadriel had told her that all the faces that she saw only made an impact on her life. There was a great possibility that Bilbo would be nothing but good fortune to her. That made her relax, and she realized how crazy the hobbit must have been feeling at the moment.

Bilbo looked and was shocked to hear someone mention the word 'everyone'. "Everyone? How many more are there?" he exclaimed. The doorbell rang before he could get anyone to answer. Andrea decided that it would be best for her to get out of his way while he opened the door. How right she was to do so. The moment poor Bilbo opened the door, eight dwarves fell over and into his foyer. Standing behind them was none other but her mentor.

"Gandalf," Bilbo and Andrea said in unison.

"Wait? You know him Miss Andrea?" Bilbo asked, looking very shocked.

"Quite so, and you may call me Sarafina if you'd like." Andrea smiled at the hobbit.

"Rosula, my dear. I'm glad to see that you've made it to the gathering." Gandalf smiled at his student and she beamed as a reply. Andrea started to help the dwarves stand up from their positions on the floor. It had taken both herself and a dwarf named Gloin to get the fat one, whom the called Bombur, to his feet.

When she got to the dining room, she was greeted with laughter and shouting. She saw the two brothers waving their arms for her to sit with them, and so she did. They then introduced her to Ori. He was very polite and she liked him instantly. To her surprise, Fili was on the table in a matter of moments handing people tankards of ale.

"Here you go 'Fina," Fili said as he handed her a tankard. Then he gave one to Ori and Kili before taking a sip from his own pint and sat down. Everyone shouted and clanked their mugs together before they began to guzzle them down. Andrea joined them, and was the third to finish, following Bofur and Gloin. They all started to belch, including Andrea. Her belches weren't able to be heard which made her thankful. She may be one of the guys in this situation, but she didn't want to be in this aspect of things. She was still a lady, and an important one too…eventually.

Everyone got up from their seats and began to roam around. Ori politely went up to Bilbo, who was in a tizzy, and asked what to do with his plate.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me," Fili interrupted. He then threw the plate across the room only to be caught by Kili. Next, he threw it to Bifur, who was standing at the sink with his back turned. He surprisingly caught it, and began to wash it. The routine continued with all sorts of dishes and bowls, while this was all happening over Bilbo's constant objections. Lots of banging was coming from the dining room. Bilbo was stunned to see Bofur and some other dwarfs making a rhythm by scraping together his utensils and banging them on the table.

"Can you not do that. You'll blunt them." Bilbo's yells couldn't seem to be heard to anyone but Andrea. However, she wasn't going to be the one to stop the fun.

"Oh, do ya hear that lads?" Bofur teased. "He says we'll blunt the knives." The group then broke into a joyous song that made Andrea laugh so hard that her ribs began to hurt.

_Blunt the knives, bent the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

_Cut the cloth and tread the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on ever door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_And when you're finished, if they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!_

By the songs end, Bilbo was standing stunned, as the dwarves had cleaned the dishes and stacked them neatly on top of each other. Seeing the bewildered look on his face alone made Andrea smile. The laughter ended, however, when three knocks where made at the door. Everyone fell silent. Gandalf looked to Andrea and in a serious tone he muttered,

"He's here."

**Well, thank your for reading this chapter. Follow me on Tumblr, it's the exact same username as this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment your favorite part of the chapter/story so far! I loved the Fili and Kili introduction in this chapter, just so you know. *good job me* Aww, your too kind me. While your at it, search for The Mirkwood Lounge and read her story, "Emerald Eyes." It's an exciting story that she just started. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Doubts

The company's deathly silence put Andrea on edge. Only moments ago the room was filled with laughter and joy. Then there was rapping at the door, and everything grew silent. Gandalf got up from his seat to open the door. Standing in the doorway, was a regal looking figure with dark hair. Andrea recognized him as Thorin Oakensheild, who she had met with Gandalf at the Prancing Pony less than half a year ago.

"Gandalf," the dwarf greeted him. "I thought you said that this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." Andrea grinned slightly. The dwarf she had met in the pub hadn't changed at all since their last meeting. She had only hoped that his attitude would not draw her to do something stupid while on the journey. "I would not have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo was baffled. Andrea smiled. Gandalf had drawn a sign on Bilbo's door, which meant that a burglar lived there. Of course, Gandalf had not made the hobbit aware of this.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf interjected. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakensheild." Thorin was really trying to live up to his kingly title.

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin crossed his arms and stared Bilbo down. "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin's question baffled the hobbit. Fighting? What did fighting have to do with greetings?

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin specified. Andrea felt bad for poor Bilbo. Here he had no idea who anyone in his house was and they were making a fool out of him.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers. If you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo answered sheepishly. Thorin didn't look surprised.

"Thought as much," Thorin sighed. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The entire company laughed. Andrea and Gandalf laughed lightly as well, though this was done so that they would be acting like the rest of the company. When everyone left the foyer, Andrea turned to Gandalf and rolled her eyes. Gandalf, seeing her motion sighed and nodded. This reaction was unfortunately, not unexpected.

"Rosula my dear, we must be sure to get Mr. Baggins to Erebor to be our burglar. He has no use to the company until we get there. The main reason why the company is on the fence about bringing him along in the first place is that he cannot fight and hasn't been in any dangerous positions in his entire lifetime." Gandalf whispered to her, trying to keep their conversation private. "I want you to look over him. That doesn't mean to hover over him and make everything on the journey easy for him, just make sure he is alive and well when you reach Erebor." Andrea nodded at her mentor's request. This must be why she saw his face inside the water basin with Lady Galadriel. She was destined to protect him. Gandalf's low, scratchy voice broke through her thoughts. "We should be with the others, I believe they are beginning to talk about more serious matters now that Thorin has arrived." Gandalf walked off, and Andrea followed, but something caught her eye.

_Tweet Tweet._

Perched on the windowsill outside, there was a goldfinch staring straight at her. Andrea gulped. Goldfinches aren't something you see this late at night. Not only that, but birds never seemed to like her. While other girls would sing harmonies with the bird that was sitting on their shoulder, Andrea would get her hair pulled out by their beaks. So why was this bird staring at her? A memory suddenly dawned upon her like the rising sun. "Lady Galadriel spoke about a goldfinch," Andrea thought. Suddenly a low, booming, and loud voice erupted inside her thoughts. Andrea felt a cold sweat running down her back while the blood drained from her face.

_"__Andrea Sarafina the Green, defender of righteous!" _The voice of a Vala declared. It was feminine. Andrea felt ashamed that she did not recognize the owner of the voice. Perhaps when she was able to get a grip on herself and breath normally, she would be able to recognize whom it was giving her this message.

Andrea's body was shaking and her throat felt as if it were being crushed. Her vision began to become dark around the corners and everything around her looked slightly brighter. Andrea tried to take a deep breath but no air was inhaled. She slowly swayed back and forth. She would have collapsed had Bilbo not seen her and ran to her side.

"Miss Andrea, I mean Miss Sarafina! Are you quite alright?" Bilbo asked. She didn't respond. As quickly as he could, he grabbed a chair and oved it closer to her. He then grabbed her hand and sat her down. When she sat down she began to breathe in deep, heavy breaths. Andrea looked up to him with her clear blue-green eyes. He left her for a moment to fetch a glass of water. When he came back Andrea was breathing normally once again, but she was still shaking a little. "Miss Sarafina, drink this. It may help." Bilbo placed the cup into her hands and brought it to her lips. When the water passed through her parched lips, she was brought back to reality. She turned to face the hobbit and gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry if I gave you a fright. I don't know what overcame me," she apologized.

"No need to feel like that Miss Sarafina. Though, I would like to know what caused you such distress." Bilbo looked at her with concern.

"Do forgive me, but I'm not sure if I'd like to talk about it right now. But I promise you that I'll explain it to you when the right time comes along." Andrea answered. Bilbo opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the murmurs of the dwarves in the other room.

"You're going on a quest?" he asked. Gandalf seemed surprised about his sudden involvement in the conversation.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow. Let us have a little more light." Gandalf suggested. As Bilbo ran out of the room to get a lamp, Andrea slowly moved her chair to the corner in the dining room. At least she would be a part of the conversation at hand. Gandalf pulled out a map and key and presented them to Thorin, who stared at them is awe. For these, were the key elements on their successful journey to the mountain.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage." Gandalf continued. At this comment he glanced over at Bilbo, who was rather confused as to what he was saying. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori chimed in.

"Hmm," Bilbo responded. "And a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." Poor Bilbo didn't realize, however, that they were talking about himself.

"And are you?" One of the dwarves questioned.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked. The dwarves continued to stare at the little hobbit.

"He said he's an expert." Oin exclaimed, after not hearing any denial. At this, several of the dwarves cheered.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo defended himself.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins." Balin cut in. "He's hardly burglar material." At this, Andrea gulped and looked towards Gandalf. Their intentions for Bilbo would be nothing more than a distant dream if this kind of talk continued.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle fold that can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin added. He then glared at Andrea. "We also cannot afford to be burdened with the troubles a woman carries with her." Andrea returned his glare. Almost without her realizing her movements, she gripped the knife that she had stashed inside of her boot. When she began to remove it, she sensed Gandalf glare at her.

_"__Rosula…" _Gandalf scolded her telepathically. She sighed and released her weapon. He then turned his glare into a playful smirk. _"You'll have numerous opportunities to show them what you're capable of while on the journey." _Gandalf's remark made Andrea smile. Loud conversation broke their private conversation. After Balin and Dwalin made their comments, everyone decided that they too should be able to put their two-bits in. Andrea looked around at the bickering dwarves, and was disappointed to hear that the majority seemed to think that Bilbo should not accompany them on their journey to reclaim their homeland. Gandalf was no less worried about this. He then stood, casting a dark shadow across the room.

"ENOUGH!" Gandalf's voice boomed. The dwarves were all startled by the outburst, and stared at the wizard in fear. Andrea, however, was unfazed by this display of magic. She was glad that he was able to use it, for it was how Gandalf got people to listen to reason. "IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR THAN A BURGLAR HE IS!" The shadow vanished and his expression looked more relaxed. "Hobbits, are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Andrea sighed as the dwarves kept their opinions about the hobbit to themselves. Bilbo, when given the contact, engrossed himself immediately into its contents.

Thorin turned to Gandalf, and lowered his voice to a volume that only he could hear their conversation.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." Thorin whispered. Gandalf nodded.

"Understood," he replied. Gandalf was relieved to know that Andrea would look after the little hobbit.

"Nor shall I be responsible for his fate." At this comment, Gandalf hoped that Andrea would prove herself capable of the task. Fortunately, Andrea had exceptional hearing and heard every whisper. She quietly gulped.

"Agreed," Gandalf responded.

She was on her own in defending Mr. Baggins. She then realized that not only would she have to defend Bilbo and herself, but also the rest of the company. The dwarves doubted her abilities; she could hear their murmurs of uncertainty. The only people who seemed to have any faith in her at all were Fili, Kili, Gandalf, and possibly Bilbo. If the company were attacked while on the road, would she be deemed responsible for anything going wrong, because she was a girl? She got that much from the accusation Dwalin had given her. They all looked at her as bad luck, a pain in their side. Andrea could only hope that none of the sort will occur on the journey, but who could be sure?

"Incineration?" Bilbo exclaimed nervously.

"Oh, aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur answered. This, was not the answer that Bilbo was looking for. His face paled and he was taking multiple quick, short breaths. He did not look his best.

"You all right laddie?" Balin leaned over and asked him.

"Yeah. Feel a bit faint." Bilbo mumbled. Bofur also noticed the hobbits behavior and continued to talk to him about the dragon.

"Think furnace, with wings!" Bofur thought that by telling people the truth about things, then they had less to be afraid of. Unfortunately, that was not a helpful solution for Bilbo.

"I-I-I need air." Bilbo announced. No one seemed to be listening to his comments except for Andrea, Gandalf and Balin. Yet, Bofur continued.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bilbo looked around for a moment, contemplating what the dwarf had just told him. For a moment, Andrea had thought that the hobbit was fine when he began to stand up a little straighter. She was mistaken, however.

"Nope," the hobbit stated before he passed out onto the ground.

"Oh, very helpful Bofur," Gandalf stated with an annoyed tone. Andrea then leapt from her seat and went to Bilbo's side. Due to his size, she was easily able to pick him up and carry him into the next room. There, she sat him down in an armchair near the fire.

Andrea then went into the kitchen to make some coffee for the hobbit to drink when he woke up. To her disadvantage, she didn't know how to serve coffee. Andrea only just remembered to strain the coffee grounds when she was pouting the coffee into a mug. She had only let the coffee sit for less than a minute before pouring it. After it was poured, she poured a hefty amount of milk into the mug, along with several teaspoons of sugar. When she was done creating her dangerous concoction, she left the kitchen and walking in the direction of the room where she had sat down Bilbo.

Before she passed the dining room, it was full of quiet conversation spoken in low voices so only those involved could hear. When she passed the room, it became silent. That could only mean one thing. They were talking about her. Andrea continued into the other room and placed the cup onto a table. She hid behind the wall so that no one would see her, and listened.

"I say she's not to be trusted," Dwalin stated.

"Gandalf? Who is the girl? This Andrea, is she friend or foe?" Dori asked the wizard.

"Now if she were a foe, would Thorin have allowed her to come to this meeting, or allowed me to tell her how to get here? She has no reason to be a foe unless you think up a reason yourself." Gandalf answered, glancing over to Dwalin at the last comment. The dwarf rolled his eyes in response.

"Yes, but, why is she here? Who is she?" Bombur added. At this comment many of the dwarves began demanding for an answer.

"I think that you should ask her for an answer instead of myself. After all, who knows her better than herself?" Gandalf answered the curious dwarves. Andrea sighed at the news. She wasn't sure if she wanted the company to know about who she was. Not yet anyway. After all, she didn't even know if who she was supposed to be would really become who she was.

Bilbo stirred in his armchair and opened his little eyes. When Andrea noticed, she quickly picked up the mug and brought it over to him.

"What happened?" He asked her politely.

"After Bofurs _excellent _description of Smaug, you passed out. After that, I brought you over here." Andrea explained to the blushing hobbit.

"You didn't have to do that," the hobbit began, but Andrea cut him off.

"Of course I did, especially after my little scene in the foyer earlier tonight!" Andrea exclaimed. Bilbo shrugged. What else would he have done? "Speaking of that, can you please not tell anyone in the company about that?"

"Alright, but why?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, no one really has any faith in me. They all think that because I'm a girl I'll be a burden to the company. None of them think I can defend myself either." She sighed. "I'm being held up to so many expectations, and I can't possibly fulfil them all." She looked at the hobbit with distress, and continued. "But I'll be damned if I cannot prove to these dwarves that I can defend myself and help them when they are in danger, because there will be a day when they will look back on today and regret everything that they thought tonight and possibly for the rest of this journey." At the end of her speech, Bilbo looked at Andrea in shock.

"Miss Sarafina, you have no reason to think that." She rolled her eyes at the hobbit. "Alright, so you do. But that doesn't mean you should let yourself get down about it. Sure some of them don't like you, but come now. Most of them do! You showed them kindness and loyalty, all great qualities in a person. And if they can't see that, well they're not worth it." Andrea looked at the hobbit in awe. It was hard to believe that someone so small can have so much wisdom of the world that they lived in.

Bilbo was shocked when she hugged him while he was still sitting. When she released him from the embrace she whispered, "Thank you," and left the room. Bilbo sipped his coffee as he contemplated any purpose of the embrace. Then, he tasted the drink, and gagged. This was the most disgusting cup of coffee he had ever been given, and that's saying a lot. "Oh," he thought, "it's the thought that counts." So, to his surprise, he continued to drink the foul java.

**Thank you sooooo much for reading my stories. I'm sorry it took a while to update. I've just been so busy. If you want a question answered, ask me on my tumblr. Its "justafallacy", so the same username as here. ;) Please review and follow. I love all of you sooo much, and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**

**Comment your favorite part in the story so far. Oooorrrr...comment your favorite hobbit or LOTR character.**

**Example: I LUV Fili, Kili and Legolas with a passion. However, my absolute favorite character in all of Tolkien is Eowyn.**


	5. Misfits

**Note: Andrea will be living in Middle-Earth as an elf, as a contributing fact as to why the dwarves aren't really trusting her. More will be explained in the next chapter. I didn't want her to be like the other wizards, who have been in Midde-Earth for hundreds of years and have stayed old. Just so ya know.**

**Enjoy.**

Everyone had migrated from the dining room to the sitting room. Near the roaring fire, everyone had their pipes out and inhaled their tobacco. She liked the smell, but it wasn't enough to make her decide to smoke with them. She had tried once, and almost thrown up.

Andrea found a place to sit next to Fili and Kili. When she sat down, they turned to look at her. Kili gave her a sheepish grin. Fili then nudged him, and two of them looked away. Andrea sighed.

"Do not disappoint me as the others do. I thought that you would look past my appearance and judge me based on who I am." They looked guilty, but Andrea thought that they should feel that way.

"We're truly sorry 'Fina," Fili apologized.

"It's just that, well…we two are the youngest dwarves here. Not to mention that this is our first official quest. Ori's on the same boat with us." Kili added. Ori, who Andrea noticed was sitting in the armchair next to Kili. Fili then interjected.

"They doubt us too. Some think we are too young to be on a quest with such value. People like…"

"Dwalin?" Andrea guessed. She was answered by Kili's quiet laugh, Ori's and Fili's nod. Andrea smiled.

"Well, I guess that's another thing that I have in common with you and Mr. Baggins. It seems that no one but each other, and perhaps Gandalf, has any faith in us at all." Fili looked to the ground, in deep thought, while Kili blew some smoke rings with a focused face, and Ori stared into the fireplace. "Do you think that the young cannot be wise or know what they're doing and all elders do?" They turned to look at her and nodded. She sighed. "Well, between the three of us, I'm not exactly what you'd call young. At least, compared to dwarves." The brothers looked rather intrigued, so she continued. "Where I come from, I'm considered probably just as young as the others think I am." Now I really had their attention. "Any guesses on how old I am?" Andrea asked them. The three stood silent for a while, afraid to insult her. Ori finally spoke up.

"Seventy?" He asked. Andrea shook her head in response. Had she been of the race of men, she would have been greatly offended. Then she remembered that Kili, being the youngest of the three, was only seventy eight. Andrea shook her head.

"Eighty?" Fili asked. Andrea laughed and shook her head again. They all looked shocked. They were still grasping that she had a different lifespan than dwarves, so the fact that someone so young could be older all of them seemed impossible. Several modest guesses where made, until Kili finally blurted out,

"THREE HUNDRED YEARS OLD!" Kili yelled. Ori and Fili looked stunned. Fili slapped him on the back of the head.

"KILI! That's rude!" Fili scolded.

"Yeah. You just said that she was older than Balin." Ori added. At this comment, Andrea busted out laughing. "What's so funny? Aren't you offended?"

"Not really. I just didn't realize how old Balin was," she managed to say through her laughter. "Kili was the closest out of all of your guesses, just so you know." At that note, all three dwarves mouths gaped open. Fili closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Forgive me for asking, but how old are you?" Fili asked.

"I'm happy to announce that I've just turned eight-hundred last month!" Andrea exclaimed. At that comment, Bofur and Balin turned to look at her. "Don't go too crazy. Remember, I told you that I'm still considered a child. I'm younger than all of you in society. In fact I'm about, lets see, fourteen or fifteen in the years of a man." As if the dwarves couldn't get anymore shocked, they seemed even more surprised. Not only did they not realize how old she was, but how youg she was also in society. "You see, I'm older than everyone in this house except for Gandalf, but I'm still considered a child. So don't just think that because you are old you have wisdom, or that because you are young you do not have any." The group seemed to be taken by her words.

"Wow Sarafina, that was incredible." Kili spoke up.

"Sarafina?" Ori asked. Andrea shook her head, feeling stupid that she hadn't told Ori her name. She turned to KIli and Fili.

"Care to explain? I have to speak with Gandalf for a moment. He can call me by that name if he so chooses." Andrea instructed. The brothers nodded in response. Andrea walked off in search of Gandalf. She felt it only right to tell him about her experience in the foyer.

**Sorry that the chapters so short, but I think its enough. The company will leave the Shire...****eventually****.**

**I thought her age would be more like fourteen or fifteen now. Just imagine a freshman in high school, just not annoying or stupid.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write a review. They really helpmme improve my writing and content. If your enjoying the story, please follow. You can ask me questions here, or on my tumblr. justafallacy.**

**LUV U ALL!**


	6. Note to Readers

**Hey Guys! I hope you all had an okay Monday. Sorry, no new chapter, buuutttt, I made some HUGE changes to the last chapter. I really would suggest that you look at them. I'm really close to finishing this one. PROMISE! I should get it up before next Monday.**

**Q: Blue and Black or White and Gold? Or even Blue and Gold.**

**I see blue and gold all the time, so please tell me if I'm not alone.**

**BYE!**


End file.
